Sinkers are high density weights used in fishing attached to a fishing line to force a line with a hook, lure, and/or bait to sink in water. Sinkers are also used in some cases to increase the distance that a fishing line may be cast. Sinkers come in a variety of different shapes and sizes, including generally spherically, cylindrical, and conical shapes.
To enable sinkers to be fastened to the line, a bore is typically provided in the sinker through which the line traverses, and then the line is typically tied off. A disadvantage of this method of fastening the sinker to the line is that it is relatively complex to apply. Yet a further disadvantage is that if a sinker is to be removed or replaced, it is usually easier to cut the line than it is to untie the line and remove/replace the sinker. This is inconvenient, time consuming, and also unnecessarily uses up fishing line as the cut portion is wasted.
Sinkers are sometimes provided with a wedge shaped cut which receives the line, but to prevent the sinker from coming free of the line it is necessary to crimp the sinker around the line using a tool. Although this assists in applying a sinker to a line, it does not help with removing a sinker from a line, and also means the sinker is not reusable. Still further, this method normally attaches the sinker to the line at the location of the crimping meaning that the sinker can no longer “run” along the line and, in some cases, the crimping action can damage or weaken the line, sometimes leading to line breakages.
Similar disadvantages are known for fishing line floats and, it is a disadvantage that fishers usually have to carry both sinkers and floats separately even through the methods of attaching, removing and replacing floats are fundamentally similar to that for sinkers (e.g. attaching around a line).
It is an aim of this invention to provide an improved sinker for fishing which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or which at least provides a useful alternative.